


Le Magicien de Hoshido

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Choice, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt/Comfort, Leo being Hoshidian, Leo being PROTECTIVE, Leo being a sassy wizard, Leo being the voice of reason, Multi, Nohr | Conquest Route, Revelations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si c'était Léo qui avait été kidnappé par Hoshido plutôt que Azura? Il grandit à Hoshido, avec la famille royale. Des années plus tard, il assiste au choix de Kamui. Quelle sera sa propre décision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Genres: Plusieurs?  
> Couple: Bromance entre Léo et la famille de Hoshido. Probablement Kamui/Takumi  
> Personnages: Léo, Kamui et les deux familles + quelques autres.

Le petit garçon blond se tenait dans la salle du trône, vêtu d'habits légers (probablement des vêtements de nuit). Shura se tenait agenouillé devant la reine en deuil, Mikoto, qui était assise sur le trône doré. Il avait posé l'enfant sur le tapis de la salle du trône, retirant la couverture qui enveloppait le petit prince. Celui-ci avait des larmes plein les yeux, serrant une peluche contre lui. Il semblait mort de peur. A raison.

_Il avait été enlevé._

_Arraché à sa famille, à son pays._

L'archer fit son rapport, réellement sincère dans ce qu'il exprimait (il aurait tant voulu ramener sa fille à cette pauvre femme) «Je suis navré majesté, je n'ai pas trouvé la princesse Kamui.» il hésita puis désigna le petit «Voici le prince Léo, second dans l'ordre de succession. Il a quatre ans. Je pense que le tyran Garon serait peut-être prêt à vous restituer votre enfant en échange de son fils cadet. Si sa mère a encore assez d'influence sur lui.»

Mikoto se leva du trône et descendit les marches en direction du jeune nohrian. Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon aux mèches dorées _**-il avait l'âge de Takumi-**_ et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. «Je suis désolée...Léo. Je te promets que tu vas vite rentrer chez toi. Ce ne sera pas long. Tu retrouvera vite ta famille.»

Il la fixa, hésitant «...Je vais être puni?

\- Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ton père...Je vais lui écrire une lettre.»

Shura intervint «Majesté?

\- Oui? Avez-vous d'autres informations?

\- En fait, j'ai également dérobé ceci.» Il sortit de la doublure de sa cape un livre magnifique. Qui brilla légèrement. «Il s'agit d'une des armes divines de Nohr: _**Brynhildr**_ _ **»**_

Elle prit l'ouvrage et l'examina. «Êtes-vous en train de me dire que cette arme importera plus au roi que son propre enfant? Qu'il sera prêt à me restituer ma fille en échange de l'ouvrage, plutôt que contre son fils?

\- ….Vous ne connaissez pas Garon. Croyez-moi.» il eut l'air coupable en remarquant que le garçon les écoutait, les yeux écarquillés.

Léo eut les larmes aux yeux. _Son papa n'allait rien faire pour le sauver? Sa maman non plus?_ Il gémit, plaintivement «Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Bientôt. D'ici peu. Je te le promets.» Elle fit un signe à Orochi, qui se tenait près du trône. «Occupes-toi de lui. Donnes-lui un bain et des vêtements. Mets le dans une chambre. Fais le manger et procure-lui quelques jouets. S'il te plaît.» La fille aux cheveux violets hocha la tête, et prit doucement la main du petit garçon, l'emmenant hors de la salle du trône.

«Hum.» Shura sembla mal à l'aise «Je pense...même s'il s'agit de son fils, j'ai quand même des doutes sur la sincérité de Garon. Il laisse ses concubines s'entre-tuer. Seul le prince Xander est le fils de la reine. Le prince Léo est celui d'une maîtresse. Ce roi a déjà laissé tuer un ou deux nouveaux-nés mâles.

\- Vous confirmez que ma fille n'est pas dans le château?

\- Je n'en ai vu aucune trace. Elle doit être ailleurs. Et je n'ai aucune idée de sa l'endroit où elle pourrait être.» Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois «Je suis navré, réellement.»

Le jour-même, une lettre fut envoyée à Nohr, même si la disparition de Léo devait avoir été remarquée là-bas (obligatoirement). Il fallait désormais attendre une réponse.

* * *

Léo sembla étonné de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il eut l'air surpris quand en soulevant sa couverture, il ne trouva rien (était-il donc habitué aux pièges?). Il fut étonné quand Ryoma et Hinoka jouèrent avec lui, lui prêtant leurs jouets. _Pourquoi le prince et la princesse de Hoshido jouaient avec lui, un enfant de Nohr? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les Hoshidians étaient cruels...qu'ils étaient méchants. Elle se trompait alors?_

Il eut l'air réellement étonné quand Mikoto elle-même vint le rassurer quand il fit un cauchemar, le prenant dans ses bras et lui chantant une berceuse. _Cette chanson lui rappelait quelque chose d'ailleurs même s'il ne savait pas quoi._

Sa mère n'avait _ **jamais**_ fait ça pour lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais cajolé. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé ou prit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait jamais chanté de berceuses ou lut d'histoires. Et les nourrices non plus. Elle l'avait forcé à rester loin de son grand frère et de sa grande sœur. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours été seul.

_«Ils sont dangereux pour toi.»_

_«Xander te tuerait s'il le pouvait, tu es une menace pour lui.»_

_«Tu mérites le plus d'être le roi.»_

Des taloches ou des cris quand il faisait mal quelque chose. Des dessins jetés au feu _(«fais quelque chose d'intelligent au lieu de perdre ton temps»)_. Son père lui accordait si rarement un regard. Et on lui faisait des reproches -encore- quand il pleurait.

Ici rien de tout cela n'arrivait. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. _Pourquoi tout le monde était si gentil? Pourquoi se sentait-il mieux ici que chez lui?_

* * *

Deux semaines après avoir été amené à Hoshido, il trottina jusqu'à la reine qui se tourna vers lui, reposant sa tasse de thé «Bonjour Léo. Je suis désolée. Ton père n'a toujours pas répondu à ma lettre. Tu ne peux pas encore rentrer chez toi.» Elle lui servit du lait dans une tasse et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle. Les autres enfants n'étaient pas encore là.

Il se mordit la lèvre. _Papa ne m'aime pas. Maman ne veut plus de moi?_ Mais il s'approcha et tendit un papier «C'est pour vous.» Parce qu'elle était si gentille avec lui. Tellement gentille.

C'était un joli dessin: _Des cerisiers en fleurs, avec Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura et Léo lui-même. Comme la veille, quand ils avaient fait un pique-nique._

La jeune reine sourit «C'est magnifique Léo. Tu as beaucoup de talents en dessin.»

Il rougit, une bulle de bonheur montant en lui. Personne n'avait jamais complimenté ses œuvres, sa mère les brûlait, son père avait frappé sa main en le traitant de ''faible''. Et les serviteurs de sa mère l'avait brutalement rattrapé avant qu'il n'approche Xander ou Camilla. Et ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais approché. Peut-être qu'ils le détestaient. Après tout la mère de Xander avait été la reine et la sienne non. Et il était un garçon dont un héritier -toujours d'après sa mère-. Recevoir un compliment était si doux, si merveilleux.

«M..Merci.»

Elle tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tendrement. «Tu es un adorable petit garçon.

\- Alors vous allez me garder?»

Elle eut l'air surprise. «Pardon?

\- Si vous avez pas de réponse, c'est que papa et maman ne veulent plus de moi.» Des larmes envahirent ses yeux «Ne me rejetez pas. Je ne veux pas être seul. Si vous m'aimez, gardez-moi s'il vous plaît.» Il se mit à pleurer, désespéré. _Ma famille ne m'aime pas, je ne veux plus être seul. Pourquoi ma famille n'est pas comme celle d'Hoshido?_

Mikoto le prit dans ses bras, doucement et lui caressa les cheveux «Allons, allons...» Elle le câlina pendant tout le temps que ses sanglots le secouèrent. Puis, petit à petit, il se calma et leva la tête vers elle.

«Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici?»

Cet enfant de 4 ans semblait bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Mikoto décida d'être honnête. «Je suis désolée que tu sois pris la dedans Léo. Ton père...m'a prit ma petite fille il y a six mois. Il l'a enlevé. Et refuse de la rendre. Il la garde prisonnière dans Nohr.»

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. _Son papa avait kidnappé une enfant? Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était méchant non? Mais pourquoi la reine Mikoto l'avait enlevé alors qu'elle était gentille?_ Il se mordilla la lèvre «Et moi?

\- Je...mes conseillers ont pensé que le meilleur moyen de récupérer ma fille...c'était d'enlever un des enfants du roi Garon pour le convaincre de faire un échange. Qu'il accepterait de me rendre ma fille si je lui rendais son fils» Elle eut l'air gêné -parce que le tyran ne répondait pas, signe qu'il ne se souciait pas de cet enfant- et lui caressa encore les cheveux, dans un geste rassurant.

Il cligna des yeux. _Un échange? Mais si son papa ne voulait pas le récupérer, ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rendre la fille de la reine? Ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?Pourquoi son papa était-si si méchant? Pourquoi sa maman ne faisait rien non plus?_

Il baissa les yeux «Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Il ne veut pas de moi.»

_Son père ne voulait pas le récupérer._

Il fondit à nouveau en larmes, comprenant que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Il se sentait seul, si seul et abandonné. Quand il se calma enfin, Mikoto lui dit, doucement «Si nous n'avons pas de réponse, tu pourras rester avec nous, bien entendu. Nous prendrons soin de toi.»

Il hocha la tête «Comment s'appelle votre fille?

\- Kamui.»

Il ouvrit de grands yeux «J'ai entendu Xander et Camilla parler d'une fille avec ce nom. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de leurs parler alors je ne sais pas où elle est. Ma nourrice m'a entraîné loin d'eux donc...je ne sais pas.»

_Et il le regrettait._

_Parce que si il savait, il l'aurait dit._

* * *

_Rien ne venait._

_Cela faisait presque un an._

Léo ne parlait plus que rarement de sa famille, peut-être commençait-il à l'oublier. Il jouait de plus en plus souvent avec les autres enfants royaux. Sa peau se colorait délicatement sous l'effet du soleil et ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé.

Mikoto soupira. Garon répondait pas à ses lettres. Cela voulait tout dire. Il ne voulait pas récupérer Léo. Elle commençait à se demander comment annoncer cela à l'enfant quand enfin une réponse parvint. Elle était courte, insultante, dépourvue de toute marques de respects.

_Vous pouvez garder l'avorton._

_Je pourrais en avoir d'autres._

_Votre fille est bien plus intéressant et se révélera bien plus utile._

Pas de mention de l'arme divine volée. Juste ces lignes, froides et cruelles. Léo n'était plus voulu.

Comment lui expliquer que ses parents ne le désiraient plus? Elle ne avait le cœur serré, même si une joie étrange l'envahissait à l'idée que cet enfant si doux ne serait pas corrompu par ce monstre qu'était son père.

Elle demanda à Orochi d'aller chercher l'enfant. Elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Bientôt, le petit garçon de 5 ans s'immobilisa devant elle et s'assit à la mode d'Hoshido. «Oui? Vous m'avez fait demandé?»

«Léo? J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer»

La peur se lut dans ses yeux «Je dois rentrer à Nohr?» S'affola-t-il. Il devait quitter ce pays si chaleureux, ces gens qui l'aimaient pour la froideur de sa famille natale?

«Non. Ton père a répondu. Il ne veut pas te récupérer. Il m'a dit que ma fille...» Elle vacilla pendant un court instant «...lui serait bien plus utile. Je suis désolée»

Léo s'y était préparé. Même si ses souvenirs de Nohr s'estompaient, il se rappelait de l'absence d'amour, des rejets et déceptions. Et il n'avait ici que la confirmation. Son père avait tué le roi d'Hoshido, avait kidnappé la fille de la reine et refusait de la rendre, même contre lui. C'était un monstre. Il était comme les ogres dans les contes qu'on lui racontait.

«Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu le désires. Nous pourrions être ta nouvelle famille.

\- Mais je suis un prince de Nohr.» balbutia-t-il, hésitant. _Plus maintenant,_ souffla une voix dans sa tête _, père ne veut plus de toi._

«Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je t'élèverais de mon mieux, avec la famille royale d'Hoshido.» Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule «Si tu acceptes d'être mon fils.»

Léo sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Une mère. Une vraie mère. «M...Maman.» Et il se jeta dans les bras de Mikoto, son cœur soulagé d'un douloureux poids.

_Désormais il pouvait oublier._

_Nohr était le passé._

_Un monde qui l'avait fait souffrir._

_Son bonheur était devant lui._

* * *

 

**_A Suivre_ **


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brides de l'enfance de Léo, et sa première rencontre avec Kamui

«Ryoma?»

L'adolescent arrêta ses exercices, essuya la sueur de son front, et se retourna vers le jeune prince blond vêtu d'un kimono blanc et vert. Il eut un doux sourire «Oui Léo?» Il reposa son arme d'entraînement, regardant le petit garçon de 6 ans qui trottinait vers lui. Il aimait beaucoup le nouveau membre de leur famille. L'enfant était doux, curieux et s'entendait avec tout le monde. Même avec son petit frère, ce qui était incroyable.

_Cet enfant était trop doux._

_Il n'aurait pas survécu dans Nohr._

L'ancien prince de Nohr agrippa l'habit d'entraînement du brun, le regardant de ses grands yeux clairs «C'est vrai que tu vas apprendre à Takumi à se battre à l'épée? Il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure!

\- Oui. Même s'il préfère déjà le tic à l'arc. En tant que prince, il doit savoir maîtriser d'autres armes.» Il se mordit la lèvre. _Si quelque chose m'arrivait, l'épée de père pourrait lui revenir_. Il eut un petit rire «Il a insisté pour apprendre avec moi.» Il eut un petit rire «Je ne pouvais pas refuser.»

Léo eut l'air hésitant, fouillant le sol de son pied. Ses joues se colorèrent «Heu...Dis...

\- Tu veux apprendre aussi?» Il tenta la main et tapota la tête du petit garçon. «Je serais ravi vous enseigner à tous les deux en même temps. Après tout tu es un prince aussi, tu dois savoir utiliser une lame! Même si tu ne deviens pas un bretteur ou un samouraï comme moi.»

Le grand sourire du jeune garçon fut une récompense suffisante. Il fut surprit quand Léo se nicha contre lui en murmurant «Merci grand frère.»

Sentant une émotion étrange le prendre à la gorge, Ryoma lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse. Il eut une boule dans la gorge quand le visage de sa petite sœur se superposa à celui de Léo, se rappelant de sa promesse de commencer à lui apprendre à leur retour de Chève.

«Allez retournes t'amuser.»

Léo hocha la tête, et courut rejoindre Sakura et Takumi. Ce dernier jouait gentiment avec sa petite sœur, acceptant avec ses poupées avec elle. Le blond s'assit entre eux. «Ryoma est d'accord pour m'apprendre aussi!»

L'argenté hocha la tête «Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord! Grand frère est le meilleur!» Il semblait fier en disant ça.

* * *

Léo, caché derrière un arbre, regardait la petite fille aux cheveux bleus. Azura. Il se souvenait un peu d'elle. Sa mère lui avait interdit de s'approcher d'elle. Et il n'était pas le seul à garder ses distances. Elle était toujours seul. _Que faisait-elle ici?_ Il s'avança vers elle «Que fais-tu là Azura?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi?» La chanteuse tapota l'herbe à côté d'elle et le blond grogna en s'asseyant. «Je me suis enfuis.

\- Mais tu as 10 ans. Comment as-tu fait?

\- Oui, j'ai mis un moment à venir ici!» Elle sourit tristement «La reine Mikoto est la petite sœur de ma mère et celle-ci me l'a dit un peu avant de mourir. C'est donc ma tante. J'ai retrouvé ma famille, quelque part. J'ai du préparer mon plan et attendre que la vigilance sur lui se relâche. Mais comme je n'étais pas trop surveillée..»

Léo ouvrit de grands yeux «Mais pourquoi étaient-elle dans deux pays différents? Qu'est-ce que ta mère faisait à Nohr? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas ensemble? Ça aurait plus logique!

\- Elles se sont séparées pour échapper ...» Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il hésitait à parler «...à quelqu'un.» Le chagrin se dessina sur son visage «Mais elle est morte...mais a pu me parler de ma tante avant de mourir. Quand tu as été kidnappé, la surveillance s'est accru autour des enfants royaux. Sauf moi. Et j'ai profité de la mort de l'un d'eux, de la main de Camilla, pour m'enfuir. J'ai volé un pégase noir et j'ai erré dans Nohr jusqu'à Chève. Et là un ninja qui était là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'a ramené ici.

\- Toi aussi tu détestais le château non?

\- Oui. Personne ne se préoccupait de moi depuis la mort de la mère. Et certaine concubines ont tenté de me tuer.

\- Et tu as entendu parler de ta cousine?

\- J'ai entendu Xander en parler à Camilla mais moi...je n'ai jamais été invitée à aller lui rendre visite. Donc je ne sais pas où elle est, malheureusement.»

Léo hocha la tête «Sais-tu si ma mère...» Pourquoi voulait-il savoir? Elle ne se souciait pas de lui. Elle ne le voyait que comme un moyen d'obtenir du pouvoir et de l'argent, de la renommée. Elle espérait que Xander se ferait tuer, qu'il allait être l'héritier du trône. «...Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue?»

Azura ouvrit la bouche. «Elle...Elle a déclaré que ta perte n'était pas un soucis, qu'elle pouvait donner d'autres enfants forts à Nohr.

\- ….» Il sentit son cœur qui battait la chamade, à lui faire mal. Sa bouche devint sèche. «...Elle est...» Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

La petite fille lui prit la main «Garon l'a accusée de t'avoir envoyé à Hoshido, il a affirmé qu'elle était alliée avec la reine Mikoto et que tu n'avais en fait pas été enlevé. Qu'elle était une espionne hoshidienne fidèle à sa patrie natale.»

Le petit blond ferma les yeux, ramenant ses jambes sur lui. «Elle est...

\- Il l'a faite exécuté.» Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule. «Je suis désolée.»

Il se revit. Petit garçon voulant désespérément l'amour de sa mère. Essayant de faire de son mieux. Toujours de son mieux. Ces gestes d'amour froidement rejeté. Un simple sourire quand il faisait quelque chose mieux que ses frères ou ses sœurs. Et ses efforts pour en avoir d'autres. Sans savoir, contrairement à maintenant, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais autre chose que ça, qu'il n'y aurait que la fierté qu'elle avait à avoir un fils à l'intelligence bien plus élevée que le prince héritier. Il n'était qu'un moyen pour elle de gravir les échelons, et elle espérait la morts des autres garçons, des autres aînés.

Il revit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Quand elle avait froidement jeté son dessin au feu, dessin qu'il avait fait pendant une heure rien que pour elle, en lui disant de faire quelque chose de productif pour rendre fier son père.

Le petit garçon de trois ans l'aimait.

Le petit garçon de quatre ans espérait qu'elle l'aime, tentait tout pour qu'elle l'aime.

Mais l'enfant de 8 ans savait que c'était juste des rêves d'enfants. Il n'était qu'un moyen pour elle se briller à la cours. Il n'était qu'un pion au milieu d'une guerre des concubines.

_Elle était le passé._

_Elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir amer._

Il revit Camilla poussant un de leurs frères du haut de l'escalier, son cri et le regard choqué de sa sœur avant qu'il ne fuit se terrer dans sa chambre, certain qu'elle allait le tuer pour le faire taire. Et il avait été alors enlevé.

 _Camilla avait tué un de leurs frères...en avait-elle tué d'autres?_ Sûrement. _L'aurait-elle tué?_ Peut-être, pour le faire taire.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Kamui avait de la chance d'être un otage. Elle ne serait sûrement pas blessée par Camilla et Xander ou qui que ce soit à la cour.

Il revit aussi son père. Silhouette menaçante. Et pourtant, il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir été sur ses épaules...mais c'était si flou. Cet homme froid qui lui faisait peur. Quand il était face à lui, il tentait de faire de son mieux mais ce n'était jamais assez...

Il le détestait, réalisa-t-il. Il détestait _**toute sa famille de Nohr.**_

Des menteurs, des lâches, des traîtres, des assassins et des manipulateurs.

Il ne retournerait jamais là-bas.

_**Jamais.** _

«Je vais bien.» Articula-t-il, déglutissant avec difficulté. «C'est du passé tout ça. La reine Mikoto est ma seule et unique mère. Elle m'aime.»

C'était la vérité.

Et un poids allégea sa poitrine.

Même si quelque chose lui faisait toujours mal. Il aurait aimé... «L'enfant que j'étais aurais voulu lui demander...même si celui que je suis maintenant sait. Elle ne m'aimait pas, j'étais juste un pion.

\- Vu avec quelle empressement elle a proposé à ton père d'avoir un autre enfant...» elle plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres, se sentant immédiatement coupable. «Désolée.»

Léo eut un rire froid «Je ne suis même pas étonné.» Son regard, brillant d'une intelligence incroyable pour son âge «...Tu as eu raison de partir de ce repaire de hyènes.»

Azura haussa les épaules «Ce n'était pas ma famille.

\- Hum.

\- Ma mère, la reine Arète, a épousé ton père. Mais j'étais déjà née à ce moment-là, elle est arrivée à la cour de Nohr avec moi. Elle est morte...avant ton enlèvement. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir.»

Le blond souffla «Tu en as de la chance. De ne pas avoir le sang de...»

Elle eut un air étrange «Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi.» Elle lui sourit, tristement. «Alors...tu es heureux ici?

\- Oui.»

La force de son affirmation fit s'envoler toutes ses pensées négatives.

_Il était aimé ici._

_Et rien ne pouvait le blesser._

* * *

Sakura triturait les fleurs entre ses doigts et Léo la regardait faire avec amusement. Takumi était déjà décoré d'une couronne colorée et de fleurs glissées dans une tresse mal faite. Il était a-do-rable. Hinoka s'était tordue de rire quand elle était passée les voir et il entendait encore celui de Ryoma.

L'argenté avait les joues brûlantes «Arrêtes de te moquer.

\- Je ne ris pas.

\- Tu **_souris._** »

Le blond haussa un sourcil «Tu serais une parfaite Raiponce. Qu'en dis-tu Sakura?»Il évita le châle lancé par son frère adoptif.

Elle sourit et hocha rapidement la tête, avant de terminer son ouvrage qu'elle brandit «Regardes Léo.»

Le garçon la prit et la posa sur sa tête, avec dignité. «Merci petite sœur.» Il lui fit un sourire et elle rougit, l'air profondément heureuse.

Takumi se mordilla la lèvre «Au fait...je me retenais de te le dire mais...» il sembla hésiter «Non, oublie.»

Le blond plissa les yeux «Ne me fais pas languir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Le jeune archer en formation sourit «Tes bottes sont à l'envers. Chacune au mauvais pieds.

\- QUOI?»

Les rires des deux autres le firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

_Elle était revenue._

_Elle était vivante. Et en bonne santé._

«Tu es Léo?

\- Oui»

_Nohrienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, bien sûr._

_Parfaitement "dressée", manipulée..._

«Xander et Camilla m'ont parlé de toi. Tu leurs a manqué.»

_Et incroyablement naïve._

_Comme l'aurait été n'importe ayant grandit coupée du monde._

Léo se retourna vers la princesse disparue. «Ho? Je leurs ai manqué?» Railla-t-il. «J'aurais tendance à y croire si ils avaient eu la moindre...attention à mon égard quand j'y étais. Mais non, je n'existais pas pour eux.» Il haussa les épaules «J'étais même une menace pour Xander je suppose. Je suis un prince après tout.» il eut un sourire railleur «Alors pitié, épargnes-moi le discours larmoyant qu'ils ont du t'enfoncer dans le crâne. Je ne leurs ai pas manqué.»

Kamui fronça les sourcils «Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils m'ont parlé de toi! Souvent. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais été kidnappé après la mort du roi Sumeragi...comme vengeance.»

Le magicien ricana froidement «Ho, je suis touché. même si je pense que c'était pour te monter contre Hoshido. Quels méchants hoshidians hein? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient attiré le roi Garon et un de ses enfants dans un piège, prétendant une conférence de paix, et l'avait tué puis kidnappé l'enfant...Ho attends, c'est ce qu'à fait Nohr. Quels lâches, même pas fichu de l'emporter sans un coup bas. Et on se demande pourquoi le pays s'écroule.» Il ricana sombrement. «Ce qui m'amuse, c'est que c'était principalement grâce aux exportations de Hoshido que Nohr pouvait pourvoir aux besoins de sa population, malgré les tensions. En d'autres termes, si la famine sévit tellement en Nohr, c'est de _**leurs**_ faute.»

Kamui ouvrit la bouche, elle voulait protester. Défendre son pays d'adoption mais ne trouva rien à dire. Le blond n'avait fait qu'énoncer un fait. Elle avait pourtant toujours entendu que Hoshido refusait de vendre ses ressources à Nohr. Elle avait entendu parler de la mort du roi Sumeragi mais Xander lui avait juré que leur pays n'y était pour rien, malgré ce qu'affirmaient leurs voisins.

Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut: «Mais...ils t'ont quand même kidnappé.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ont passé le fait que c'était pour te récupérer en proposant un échange. D'ailleurs dois-je te rappeler que tu a été kidnappé aussi? Et que Garon a dit à ta mère, par courrier, qu'elle pouvais garder, je cite, '' _l'avorton_ ' que j'étais car tu serais un bien meilleur pion ou esclave pour lui.

\- Tu mens.»

Léo haussa les épaules «Penses ce que tu veux. Je me fiches pas mal de Nohr. Mon géniteur est un criminel qui a tué lâchement le roi de Hoshido en l'attirant dans un piège, qui t'a kidnappé et manipulé pendant des années et qui ne se souciait pas de moi. Je suis reconnaissant à Hoshido pour m'avoir kidnappé, ils m'ont sauvé. J'aurais pu être tué par des concubines ou par la mère de Camilla, voir par Camilla elle-même.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Ha! Elle t'a caché des choses alors? J'avais quatre ans mais je m'en souviens, je l'ai vu pousser un de nos demi-frères depuis un balcon. J'aurais sûrement été le prochain.» il haussa les épaules, moqueur «Quoiqu'elle t'a menti pendant 14 ans alors...elle aurait pu occulter les parties les moins glorieuses de sa vie pour continuer à jouer à la poupée avec toi.»

Kamui fronça les sourcils «Que ferais-tu si tu avais la possibilité de revenir dans Nohr?

\- Je n'y retournerais pas. Je suis heureux ici. J'ai toute la liberté que je désire. Je ne risque pas de me faire tuer en cas d'échec. Et la reine Mikoto a plus été une mère pour moi que Garon a été un père pour toi je pense. Elle veut pas paix, lui non. Si elle n'abaissait que légèrement la barrière, il tenterait de détruire ce pays, de le conquérir. C'est un monstre. Et un lâche.»

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

«Et je te préviens Kamui. Si tu choisi de retourner à Nohr, auprès de ce tyran, si tu brandis ton épée contre Hoshido, si tu blesses un seul membre de cette famille qui t'aime et t'a attendu pendant des années...»

Son regard devint glacial.

Et la princesse disparue sentit un frisson la parcourir.

_**«Tu le regretteras. Car je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.»** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction comportera les trois versions, normalement.  
> Il y aura donc la partie Conquête, puis la Partie Héritage et enfin -peut-être- la partie Révélation.  
> Cela sera montré en "tranches de vie" soit juste des moments précis au lieu de l"histoire complète de chaque version.  
> A moins que je ne change d'avis.


	3. Conquête I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tranches de vie durant l'histoire de Conquête, avec Léo du côté de Hoshido.

Léo eut une grimace de colère en la voyant choisir cette famille ennemie, reniant celle qui l'avait attendue pendant des années. Lui qui avait vu leurs douleurs et leurs espoirs, n'eut qu'un flot de colère qui flamba en lui «Comment oses-tu? Comment oses-tu rejeter Hoshido pour le pays qui t'a enlevé et menti?

\- C'est ma famille Léo, ils m'ont élevé depuis presque 15 ans et ils m'ont aimé. Mais c'est aussi la tienne.» Déclara Kamui, tendant la main vers lui «..Ils t'ont _aussi_ attendu pendant des années. Tu leurs a manqué. Ils m'ont tant parlé de toi. Tu as été kidnappé toi aussi.

\- Comme tu as manqué à cette famille. Tu as été arraché à eux après le lâche assassinat de ton père par Garon. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai été pris par Hoshido pour faire un échange: toi contre moi, comme je te l'ai dis, mais mon père a dit, je cite, _que la reine Mikoto pouvait garder l'avorton que j'étais car tu serais une bien meilleur_ _ **esclave**_. Et visiblement il avait raison, tu es d'une naïveté incroyable.» Il avait susurré les derniers mots entre ses dents.

La jeune fille préféra ignorer ce rappel «Je sais...mais...» Elle chercha ses mots, la honte lui brûlant le ventre devant sa famille biologique. «Rien ne me fera changer d'avis...

\- Léo...mon frère.» Déclara Xander, tendant la main vers lui «Nous sommes ta famille. Reviens avec nous, là où tu appartiens!»

Le blond ricana, posant un regard méprisant sur ses frères et sœurs de sang «Ho? Vous allez vraiment me faire le coup larmoyant de '' _tu nous as manqué_?''. Vous n'avez jamais tenté d'entrer en contact avec moi. J'ai été adopté officiellement par la famille royale, j'étais présent à **tous les événements.** Il était difficile de ne pas me trouver. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dissimulé dans une forteresse et abreuvé de mensonges sur mes origines, comme Kamui l'a été dans Nohr.

\- Elle s'appelle Corrin.

\- Non, elle s'appelle Kamui, c'est le nom que sa mère lui a donné à sa naissance, mais je suppose qu'elle préfère porter le nom que l'homme qui a tué ses parents lui a donné. Qui l'a élevé pour être un parfait petit pion docile et il a bien réussi apparemment puisqu'elle continue à l'appeler ''père'' même après avoir su qu'il avait tué ses parents. Je suppose qu'elle espère qu'il l'aime si elle revient, comme un chien à qui son maître a donné un coup de pied?»

La jeune fille pâlit, comme prise de nausées. «J'ai fais mon choix Léo, et tu devrais faire le tien. Et je veux tirer les choses au clair avec père.

\- Ce n'est pas ton père. Ce dernier était Sumeragi, tu sais le roi tué lâchement par Garon? Comme quoi les nohrians ne savent que ça: tuer comme des lâches en usant de ruses. Ou tuer, tout court.»

Xander décida d'intervenir en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur «Léo, nous ne pouvions pas entrer en contact avec toi. Nous avons essayé mais ils...

\- Vraiment? Vous allez me sortir qu'ils...» Il désigna la famille royale de Hoshido «...interceptaient les lettres? Je vous en prie...épargnez moi ça. » Il avança son cheval noir de quelque pas, et toisa sa famille biologique «Retourner auprès d'un monstre qui ne jure que par la guerre? Retourner auprès d'un lâche qui a tué un roi voulant la paix en l'attirant dans un piège, prétendant vouloir signer un traité qui mettrait fin aux tensions? Retourner auprès d'un kidnappeur qui a abusé de sa victime mentalement et émotionnellement? La manipulant pour faire d'elle un pion parfait.

\- Père n'a jamais...» Protesta Camilla, serrant le manche de la hache.

Léo eut un rire froid, se redressant sur le dos de son destrier «Et bien...très chers, je vais faire le même choix que Kamui. Je vais... _ **rester avec ceux qui m'ont élevé**_. La seule différence est qu'ils ne m'ont jamais menti, j'ai toujours su qui j'étais et j'aurais pu rentrer si j'avais voulu. Sauf que je ne voulais pas. Contrairement à Kamui qui était prisonnière d'une forteresse pendant 15 ans. Mais visiblement elle préfère redevenir l'esclave de ce monstre, plutôt que de redécouvrir où elle appartient réellement.

\- Je...» La concernée recula, comme si elle avait été frappé. «Léo, je peux...»

Le jeune sorcier toisa la traîtresse «D'ailleurs je parie que Xander et Camilla savaient la vérité mais qu'ils l'ont omis.»

Le Paladin fronça les sourcils «Non...Nous ne savions pas.

\- Je t'en prie ''grand frère'', vu l'âge que tu avais, tu savais. A moins que tu ais gobé le coup de la petite sœur de 6 ans sortie de nul part...ce qui signifierait que tu es stupide et naïf et dans ce cas, je crains pour l'avenir de Nohr avec toi comme héritier.»

Camilla, mal à l'aise, fit «Petit frère, ta haine n'a aucun fondement. Nous ne voulons rien de plus que de t'avoir à nos côtés. Nous t'aimons et nous t'avons attendu pendant des années. Tu dois revenir avec nous.

\- Ho? Pour que tu me jetes du haut d'un balcon ou d'un escalier, comme tu l'as fait pour l'un de nos frères? Et peut-être n'en étais-tu pas à ton coup d'essai. Peut-être as-tu récidivé, puisque vous n'êtes plus que quatre en me comptant?»

La jeune femme pâlit. «Léo...

\- Oui. J'avais trois ans mais je m'en souviens très bien. Quand je l'ai répété à ma mère, elle m'a dit que c'était pour cela que je devais rester loin de vous. Comme quoi elle se souciait un peu de moi en fait, même si c'était surtout pour sa position sociale. Je suppose que Kamui avait la chance d'être une prisonnière politique à qui vous deviez mentir. Elle ne risquait pas d'être tuée.»

Camilla secoua la tête «Léo, quand j'ai tué notre autre frère, c'était parce qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner Xander.

\- Tu viens de la trouver cette excuse?» il se dressa «Très bien, je ne redirais pas. Kamui. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis: que tu le regretterais si tu blessais ta famille de naissance?

\- Quoi? Tu vas lui faire du mal?

\- Il y a d'autres façon de faire culpabiliser et souffrir quelqu'un Xander, et cela sans le toucher.»

Kamui, ou Corrin, se dressa «Je suis avec **ma** famille Léo, je ne rentrerais pas.

\- Et nous te ramènerons de force s'il le faut mon frère» Déclara Xander. «Ta place est avec nous et personne d'autre.

\- Ouais, je vais avoir un autre frère!» Fit Élise, levant son bâton.

Le blond eut un sourire vicieux «Mais je vous en prie, essayez. Amusant. Je vais le même choix que Kamui et vous agissez comme des enfants qui n'ont pas eu le cadeau qu'ils voulaient.» Il haussa un sourcil railleur «Ho? Je vous ai blessé en vous rejetant? Et bien vous savez ce que la famille de Hoshido a ressenti quand Kamui a choisi Nohr. La différence étant que eux ne sont pas des menteurs ou des fratricides.»

La bataille commença. Léo concentra sa magie grâce à son arme divine et lança un puissant sort qui frappa violemment le dragon de Camilla. La lance de Hinoka se ficha ensuite dans le poitrail de la bête qui s'écrasa brutalement au sol. Un craquement horrible retentit et la bête lâcha un cri d'agonie avant d'expirer, tandis que sa maîtresse tentait de sortir de sous sa monture. Elise se précipita pour soigner sa sœur. Celle-ci, choquée, regardait sa défunte amie ailée.

Kamui se tourna vers Léo «Comment peux-tu faire ça à ta sœur? Sa dragonne était sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne considères pas comme ma sœur quelqu'un qui a tué certains de ses cadets quand elle était jeune.

\- Elle n'a...

\- La famille de Nohr aurait du compter 12 enfants avec toutes les concubines. Il n'y en a plus de quatre, avec moi. Expliques-moi où ont disparu les 8 autres? Camilla t'a-t-elle montré les pierres tombales dans le cimetière royal? Ha non tu étais captive dans une forteresse à l'autre bout du pays, c'est vrai.» il eut l'air pensif, tapotant le menton de ses doigts «Je ne l'accuse pas de les avoir tous tuer. Mais je sais qu'elle en a probablement éliminé trois ou quatre. J'aurais pu faire parti de la liste.»

Kamui serra les dents «Elle a changé alors.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, elle semblait ravie à l'idée de tuer durant cette bataille pourtant.» Il baissa les yeux, faisant reculer son cheval «N'as-tu aucun regret vis-à-vis de ta vraie famille? Sais-tu combien ils ont soufferts? Sais-tu combien ta mère a pleuré? Combien Hinoka s'est entraînée pour te sauver? Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiche. Après tout tu es le chien de Garon. Je paris qu'il ordonnera ta mort quand tu rentreras. Ou qu'il t'enferma à nouveau. Après tout il se fiche complètement de toi. Tu as sûrement rempli l'unique utilité qu'il voyait pour toi.»

La jeune fille déglutit. «Je sais où est mon cœur. Et je pourrais te renvoyer ces mots.

\- Je doute que je leurs ai manqué. Ils ne doivent pas pleurer les autres enfants de la famille, ceux qui sont morts.

\- Je t'assure.

\- Je vois que tu as été bien manipulée émotionnellement. Sache que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai été un prince de Hoshido. La reine Mikoto m'a adopté, j'ai été traité comme un membre de la famille. Ryoma m'a apprit l'escrime, Takumi le tir à l'arc, Sakura m'a appris à préparer des remèdes et Hinoka a utiliser les différentes montures du pays. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. De voyager. D'apprendre autant que je le désirais. J'ai pris plaisir à découvrir les secrets de Hoshido, les paysages magnifiques, les légendes, l'histoire du pays et de ses relations avec ses voisins. Chaque jour, on se retrouvait autour de la table et on parlait, on riait. Je parie que tu n'avais pas tant de libertés à Nohr, que tu ne voyais pas ta ''famille'' tous les jours. Après tout tu m'as bien dis que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir. La vie que j'ai vécu, c'est celle que Garon t'a volé.»

Kamui, un goût amer dans la bouche, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait répliquer mais ne parvint pas à trouver les mots.

Le jeune homme fit jaillir un éclat de magie de son livre sacré «Et je vais tout faire pour protéger Hoshido de Nohr, de ce pays sombre qui ne cesse de les agresser depuis des années. Et cela en tuant lâchement leur roi, en kidnappant une de leurs princesses, en tuant leur reine en utilisant sa fille...quel courage, quel sens de l'honneur. Rien ne bon ne sortira de ce pays tant que ce roi sera à sa tête.

\- Le pays est dans un état de famine. Hoshido refuse tout commerce...et les autres pays n'offrent pas assez de...

\- Ho quelle surprise, refuser de faire du commerce avec les assassins de leur roi, les kidnappeurs que leur princesse. Quels monstres.» railla Léo, comme s'il parlait à un être particulièrement stupide ou obtus. «Si Nohr ne peut plus faire de commerce ou d'échange avec Hoshido, c'est entièrement de leur vois que tu n'as pas appris les faits des deux côtés. Juste le point de vue des _pauvres nohrians qui meurent de faim_...tu n'as donc rien appris sur la politique? Quelle princesse inutile tu es. Mais vu que Garon ne te voyait que comme un objet juste bon à utiliser pour tuer la reine Mikoto, je ne suis pas surpris. Quel intérêt de t'apprendre ce qui est essentiel pour un membre de la famille royale?»

Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux devant le ton presque méprisant. «Je...

\- C'est ta dernière chance : reviens à Hoshido où tu n'aura que tes yeux pour pleurer...à la fin.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Tu devrais. Mais sache que j'ai l'intention de tuer mon père de mes propres mains. Je sais de sources sures qu'il a tué ma mère. Même si elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment, je dois la venger. L'enfant de trois ans que j'étais l'aimait donc pour être en paix avec moi-même, je dois arrêter ce monstre. Je mettrais fin au règne de terreur de ce tyran qui ne voit son peuple et sa famille que comme une poignée de pions bon à sacrifier.»

Le sort fusa et la frappa à la poitrine, la projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le choc avec le sol lui coupa le souffle, et un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Sa vision se troubla. Élise la soigna aussi vite qu'elle put. Mais elle reste allongé, reprenant son souffle. Les mots de Léo résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle se redressa lentement et vit le sorcier qui lançait un puissant sort sur des soldats nohrians.

Et un cri retentit sur le champs de bataille, un hurlement angoissé de Camilla. «XANDER.»

Le prince de Nohr venait de s'écraser au sol après que Ryoma et Takumi l'aient vaincu. Coincé sous son cheval abattu d'une flèche, l'héritier du trône était à la fois blessé et humilié. Et il cria, se dégageant du poids mort «RETRAITE.»

L'armée de Nohr battit en retraite. Kamui se retourna vers les vainqueurs qui les regardaient partir. Léo lui fit un signe menaçant, un signe de défi nohrian qui signifiait '' _la prochaine fois_ ''. Et Azura secoua la tête tristement.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder sa famille.

* * *

Léo termina de bander les blessures de Takumi. Celui-ci maudissait sa sœur entre ses dents. «Elle va me le payer. Je le jure, elle va me le payer.»

Le magicien soupira «Elle est stupide, à quoi t'attendais-tu? Il lui ont lavé le cerveau, l'ont manipulé émotionnellement. Elle pense que Garon est son père. Même après avoir compris ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents, ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle continue à croire en eux. Je ne lui rapproche pas spécialement d'avoir choisi...Xander, Camilla et Élise mais je lui reproche d'être retournée près de Garon. Il y a une différence!

\- Tu aurais du venir avec moi. On aurait gagné cette bataille. Tu l'as battu sans problème la dernière fois.

\- J'étudie la méthode de Mère pour créer le bouclier du pays. Je serais rapidement capable de le déployer» Il baissa les yeux «Ces maudits Nohrians ne poseront plus un pied chez nous. Et je dois le faire rapidement. Avant que toute l'armée ne s'infiltre dans nos terres.

\- ….Tu détestes vraiment être originaire de Nohr, non?

\- Oui.» Il se mordit la lèvre «...Je sais que ma mère était une hoshidienne. Je suis donc.. moitié-moitié. Mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Si nous gagnons la guerre...ce dont je ne doute pas...je demanderais des réponses.»

Takumi se massa le bras. «Et Kamui oses faire comme si elle se souciait de moi. Quand ma tête m'a fait souffrir, elle a eu l'audace d'agir comme si elle était inquiète.

\- Ces migraines sont étranges. J'en parlerais avec Azura. Sa musique te fera du bien.

\- En quoi sa chanson pourrait m'aider?

\- Elle t'aidera.»

Parfois, Léo et Azura savaient des choses que les autres ignoraient., parlant à voix basse, ou disparaissant pendant des heures «Demandes-lui de chanter pour toi. Cela te fera du bien je pense.» il se leva, regardant son frère adoptif.

Celui-ci, contrairement à ce qu'il clamait, avait lui aussi espéré le retour de Kamui, avait refusé d'appeler Azura sa ''sœur'' uniquement parce qu'il refusait de remplacer sa ''vraie'' aînée dans son cœur. Il avait gardé certains objets de celle-ci, comme des rubans ou même sa poupée favorite, et avait laissé une fleur en tissue dans la chambre de la disparue chaque année. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis. Et Léo l'avait entendu pleurer dans sa chambre après le choix de Kamui, autant à cause de la mort de leur mère que de l'abandon de sa sœur. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné...lui qui adorait Kamui quand il était petit, car elle le faisait se sentir si spécial dans la famille, et avec elle il se sentait aimé, il se sentait unique.

Léo se rappela des larmes de Sakura, des sanglots de Hinoka _«pourquoi me suis-je battue toutes ces années?»_ et du visage fermé, douloureux, de Ryoma...de la souffrance que Kamui avait infligé à cette famille qui l'avait pleuré, qui l'avait attendue et espérée, qui l'aimait toujours énormément malgré les années de séparations. _Quel espèce de monstre sans cœur était-elle?_ Ce n'était pas le fait de choisir entre sa famille de Nohr et celle de Hoshido, c'était de choisir de retourner auprès de l'homme qui avait détruit cette famille aimante et heureuse.

Il siffla, serrant le poings, chassant l'image de sa mère pleurant en tenant un dessin de Kamui «Elle va le regretter.

\- Quoi?»

Léo caressa la couverture de son livre «Kamui va le regretter.» Il se leva «Je vais terminer d'étudier la protection de Mère. Nohr n'envahira pas Hoshido. Et Garon mourra. Et si Xander tente de s'y opposer...tant pis pour lui.»

Takumi se tût quelques instants «As-tu parfois pensé à revenir dans Nohr?

\- Non. En tout cas, pas avant la mort de mon monstre de Père. Les concubines s'entre-tuaient, les enfants royaux se faisaient tuer et il ne faisait rien. Cette famille ne se souciait pas de moi à l'époque. Même si ils m'aiment maintenant, c'est trop tard. Vous m'avez aimé depuis le début, même malgré mes origines. Xander, lui, n'a rien fait quand on me brutalisait et Camilla a tué un de nos frère. Le choix s'impose de lui-même.»

* * *

Élise soupira, reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table «Penses-tu que nous pourrions convaincre Léo de revenir? Je veux le connaître moi.

\- Non... Pas lui-même. Il faudrait le capturer pour cela et il nous hait de toute façon.» Soupira Camilla, tapotant la tête de sa petite sœur. «Ils l'ont bien monté contre nous.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu revenir? Nous sommes sa famille.» Gémit sa cadette, tapant du pied par terre. «C'est _**mon**_ grand frère. Pas celui des Hoshidians. Nous aurions pu être tous ensemble, Xander, Léo, Corrin, toi et moi.»

Elle n'évoqua pas Azura, et Camilla n'y pensa que légèrement. La jeune fille avait été présente sur le champs de bataille, tenant sa lance. Elle avait aidé l'armée de Hoshido. «Et nous devrions récupérer une autre personne en même temps. Ton autre grande sœur, Azura.

\- Azura?

\- La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle a disparu l'année de ses 10 ans. Visiblement elle est avec Léo. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fini à Hoshido mais...

\- Alors on la récupérera elle-aussi, en même temps que notre frère. Et j'aurais aussi une nouvelle grande sœur» s'exclama Élise en bondissant de joie. «Nous serons une graaannndddee famille tous ensemble.»

Camilla eut un fragile sourire. Elle n'en était pas aussi certaine.

* * *

«J'ai une idée. Faire goûter à Kamui sa propre médecine.» Fit Léo, descendant de son cheval noir rajustant l'épée à sa ceinture. «Et tu en serais l'actrice principale.» Il regarda Takumi endormi, les traits paisible, près du feu «Il va bien?

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux. Je pense que l'emprise sur son âme se relâche. Celui qui tente de le posséder a du comprendre que c'était inutile.

\- Heureusement que nous nous étions préparés. Que nous savions reconnaître les signes.

\- Oui.» Elle cessa de caresser les cheveux argenté de son frère, et se tourna vers le blond «Et bien mon cher magicien, quel est ton plan génial? Et qu'entends-tu par '' _lui faire goûter sa propre médecine_ ''?» Elle eut un sourire indulgent, lui tentant un verre de thé.

Le blond s'assit en tailleur face à elle, prenant sa boisson «Lui faire croire que tu la rejoins et l'attirer dans un piège. Voir son visage quand son armée sera ravagée par sa faute. La voir perdre la confiance de son frère et de ses sœurs. Voir son visage quand elle comprendra que son amie l'a trahi pour Hoshido.

\- Tu es rancunier.»

Il fronça les sourcils «Elle a fait du mal à notre famille. Sais-tu combien de temps Sakura a pleuré?

\- Oui puisque je l'ai consolé pendant des heures.» Elle eut un triste sourire «Mais comment pourrais-je la rejoindre sans paraître suspect?

\- Et si elle te sauvait?

\- Hum. Ho tu vas créer un drame?» elle rit doucement, posant un regard doux sur Takumi endormi près d'eux. «Je penses que je peux le laisser seul quelques temps. L'emprise sur lui est presque totalement relâchée. Je pense qu'il est assez fort pour y résister maintenant. N'hésitez pas à le flatter, pour qu'il continue à garder confiance en lui.

\- Hum. Tu penses donc que mon père est possédé aussi?

\- Probablement. Et si pour lui cela fait plusieurs années, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune solution pour le sauver.» Elle se leva, sa robe blanche faisant comme une traîne «Je pourrais tenter de révéler cela à Kamui, lui faire comprendre cet état de fait?

\- Cela fait partie du plan justement.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Tu lui diras que pour révéler la véritable forme de Garon, pour montrer cette vérité à son frère et à ses sœurs, il faut qu'il soit assit sur le trône de Hoshido, que c'est l'unique et seule solution. Ce qui est faux, bien sûr, il révélerait sa véritable forme autrement n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Si nous le battons en duel, il se ''transformera''. Pas besoin du trône, même si je ferais, selon le plan, croire le contraire à Kamui(1)? Et quand la guerre commencera, je devrais attirer l'armée dans un terrible piège?

\- Tout à fait.» il eut un sourire sardonique «Et je savourerais de la voir perdre la confiance de la famille qu'elle a choisi. D'être trahi par quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance et qu'elle aime.» il sortit une carte de la doublure de sa cape «Et je penses que ça sera une punition suffisante.

\- Tu es vraiment diabolique. Et Rancunier.» Elle leva les yeux au ciel «Très bien. Expliques-moi.» Elle se pencha sur le papier où des cercles et des notes étaient visibles. «C'est une zone où il y a de nombreuses veines dragunaires non?

\- Oui. Et certaines de celles que j'ai étudié peuvent, activées ensemble, provoquer des effets intéressants. De quoi détruire, ou de quoi diminuer radicalement, une armée.» Il se laissa aller, passant une main dans ses cheveux. «Il suffit que tu fasses passer l'armée par ici. Et avec Hinoka, Sakura et Takumi, j'activerais ces veines et...Kamui sera humiliée, perdra l'estime de ses hommes, la confiance de son frère et attisera la fureur de Garon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser consumer par la rancune.

\- Je me sentirais mieux après cette défaite, quand la guerre sera terminée.

\- Tu sais que Garon n'est pas la seule cible.

\- Oui. Mais pour le moment..»

* * *

 

_**A Suivre** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Le plan de Conquête «asseoir Garon sur le trône de Hoshido pour qu'il révèle sa vraie forme» devient totalement stupide avec Héritage où il révèle qu'il est possédé en étant battu en duel. De plus le plan de conquête implique une guerre et beaucoup de morts (parmi lesquels deux frères, dont la mort était inévitable.). Quand le plan de Héritage implique une infiltration du château pour tuer Garon sur son trône. Il y a donc beaucoup moins de morts au final (et les morts de Xander et Élise auraient pu être évitées si Xander avait été moins STUPIDE).
> 
> Donc je propose qu'on remplace #BlameTakumi (qui était possédé après tout) par #BlameAzura pour son plan STUPIDE.
> 
> Raison pour laquelle ici c'est du bluff.


	4. Bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques moments de l'enfance de Léo

«Léo?» Fit une petite voix hésitante.

Il se tourna vers Takumi qui regardait une petite peinture. L'enfant de neuf ans, aux cheveux argentés, ses mèches tombant dans son dos avait les yeux brillants.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de son frère adoptif «Oui?

\- Tu penses que je reverrais Kamui un jour?» Sa voix était à peine perceptible, hésitante. «Qu'elle reviendra à la maison? Avec nous?»

Le blond regarda l'image qui représentait une petite fille aux cheveux blancs. La fille de la reine Mikoto. La princesse disparue. Il eut un sourire triste, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune prince archer «Je suis certain que oui. On la ramènera à la maison un jour. Et on sera une grande famille, tous ensemble.

\- Est-ce qu'elle se rappellera de nous? Est-ce qu'elle nous aimera toujours?»

Le petit magicien se mordilla la lèvre. Il se rappelait seulement de certaines choses de son passé à Nohr. Quelques événements marquants. Mais il avait quatre ans. Et Kamui en avait six quand elle avait été kidnappé. Normalement on oubliait pas si facilement non? «Elle...» Mais si son père était un monstre, que pouvait-il lui avoir fait? «J'espère que oui.»

La douleur qui brilla dans les yeux caramels. «Elle ne peut pas nous oublier.»

 **Elle ne peut pas m'oublier. Je suis son frère.** C'étaient les paroles qu'il voulait dire mais qui ne furent pas prononcées. **Elle m'adorait.**

Léo détourna les yeux. Il ne devait pas donner de faux espoirs à son frère. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Garon aurait pu faire à Kamui ou si elle était toujours vivante.

_Était-elle dans un cachot? Séquestrée quelque part?_

Mais il ne voulait pas briser les espoirs de Takumi. Il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de son frère qui faisait une fleur en pliage à chaque anniversaire, qui achetait aussi chaque année un ruban qu'il posait dans une jolie boîte sculptée. Certains dessins dans la chambre de Kamui avait été fait par les plus jeunes de la famille.

Takumi, peu après l'enlèvement de Kamui et l'arrivée de Léo, avait fait de nombreux cauchemars et était allé chercher la poupée préférée de sa sœur dans sa chambre pour dormir avec. Il la cachait toujours dans un coin de sa chambre, trop fier pour qu'on le voit.

* * *

Azura chantait sa chanson habituelle, tandis que Léo l'écoutait, les jambes ramenées contre lui, souriant légèrement. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, il demanda, hésitant «Tu ne savais vraiment rien pour Kamui? Tu n'as même pas une idée.

\- Non.» Elle s'assit près de lui. « Elle n'était pas au château, ça j'en suis certaine. Et j'ai entendu Xander et Camilla... Ils parlaient d'une petite sœur dans une forteresse.. Et ils ont prononcé le nom de Kamui.

\- Un nom Hoshidian. Je me demande comment ils ont justifié ça. A moins que le kidnapping d'enfant ne soit normal pour eux.

\- Garon l'a peut-être fait passé pour sa fille? En disant qu'il l'avait eu avec une concubine hoshidienne?

\- Quelle excuse facile. Ses enfants sont vraiment stupides quand ils grandissent près de lui.

\- Naïfs, je dirais.» Elle haussa les épaules, regardant le garçon de 10 ans près d'elle. «Mais Xander et Camilla restaient loin de moi de toute façon. Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé.»

Léo eut un ricanement «Bizarrement je ne suis pas surpris. C'était pareil pour moi. Camilla a même tué un de nos demi-frère en le poussant du haut d'un escalier.»

Azura frémit «Quand j'ai été enlevé, il ne restait plus qu'eux et une petite fille née après ton enlèvement, Élise.

\- ...Après? Tu es sûre?» Il ignora le pincement au cœur. Ils auraient du être douze. DOUZE. Et il n'y en avait plus que trois là-bas. Comment un père pouvait-il laisser cela arriver?

Elle hocha la tête «Je pense.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas, mais ma mère ne m'avertissait pas des naissances de mes petites sœurs. Et on ne présentait pas les nourrissons avant quelques semaines.»

La chanteuse de 12 ans eut un sourire triste «Je suppose. La guerre des concubines s'est terminée depuis un moment. Elle a fini un peu après ton enlèvement.»

Léo se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. «Au moins, nous sommes ici maintenant. En sécurité.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi?»

Elle hésita, puis secoua la tête «Non, rien.» Elle décida qu'elle lui dirait tout. Plus tard. Quand ils seraient grands et capables de se battre. Pour le moment, seules sa tante et elle étaient au courant.

* * *

«Celui-là!» Il pointa le jeune poulain noir qui caracolait dans l'enclos. «Celui-là Ryoma» Du haut de ses 12 ans, il avait choisi son partenaire animal «Ce poulain! C'est lui que je voudrais!» C'était son anniversaire et il avait eu le droit à une monture de son choix. Hinoka avait un pégase et Takumi avait déjà décidé d'avoir un kinshi quand il serait plus vieux. Il était encore trop jeune pour en avoir un cependant.

Le jeune homme lui tapota la tête «Tu es sûr que tu veux un cheval? Pas un pégase?

\- Non. Celui-là me plaît. Vraiment!» Il tendit la main avec un sucre sur la paume et le jeune équidé s'approcha. De son autre main, il lui caressa la crinière. «Regardes comme il est beau.»

Le samouraï sourit chaleureusement «C'est vrai. Tu veux vraiment être un paladin noir, non?

\- Oui. J'aime la magie.» Léo sourit avec fierté. Il était déjà très doué dans ce domaine. Et le livre divin volé en même temps que lui réagissait à sa présence. «Alors je peux l'avoir?

\- Bien entendu. Mais tu devrais le dresser toi-même vu son âge. Tu auras quelqu'un pour t'aider mais ce sera ta monture, donc ce sera à toi de t'en occuper.»

Léo hocha la tête «Évidement. J'ai déjà lu des choses là-dessus. Je ferais très attention!»

Ryoma eut un petit rire et lui tapota la tête «Très bien petit frère!» Il décrocha sa bourse de sa ceinture et alla payer le marchand, refusant la réduction quand celui-ci le reconnu.

Le petit blond passa le petit licou à son poulain «Tu verras, on va faire une équipe incroyable tous les deux. Je vais t'appeler Raven»


	5. Conquête II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plan de Léo était parfait.  
> Evidemment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Plusieurs?
> 
> Couple: Bromance entre Léo et la famille de Hoshido.
> 
> Personnages: Léo et la famille de Hoshido

«Es-tu certaine que cette route est sûre?» demanda Kamui, regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui avançait près d'elle, en silence. Elle était heureuse de la présence de son amie, qui s'était rapprochée d'elle, de ses sœurs et de son frère. _Comme s'ils formaient une famille tous les cinq_.

Élise était ravie d'avoir une nouvelle aînée et Camilla était soulagée de la voir indemne, en vie et heureuse.

Xander était méfiant au début. _Il pensait qu'elle les trahirait pour Hoshido, que son changement de camps si brusque était suspect. Kamui l'avait convaincu qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle lui faisait confiance._

Le prince s'était finalement réchauffé petit à petit face à son ancienne sœur. Et leur famille semblait plus forte que jamais. Il ne manquait, selon Élise, que Léo pour qu'ils soient heureux, tous les six.

_Ce serait sans doute le plus difficile...le jeune homme était plongé dans sa haine de Nohr. Xander avait dit, du bout des lèvres, qu'il doutait que le blond change d'avis. Kamui pensait qu'elle pourrait le convaincre. Une fois que Garon serait mort, il se réchaufferait..._

La chanteuse sourit, gardant sa main serrée sur sa lance «Oui. J'ai étudié les cartes quand Léo apprenait tout sur les défenses de Hoshido et sur ses frontières. _C'est une voie peu connue où personne ne passe jamais._ C'est aussi une zone délicate car il est difficile de s'y battre. L'armée de Hoshido ne garde jamais cette route, pensant que personne ne va l'emprunter.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Car elle est difficilement praticable. Il y a des effondrements réguliers. Il faudra peut-être dégager des pierres sur le chemin mais si c'est le prix à payer pour infiltrer le royaume discrètement.» Elle s'essuya le front, rajustant sa prise sur son arme «Cette route débouche sur une plaine, qui mène directement à l'intérieur, évitant la grande muraille. Nous arriverons derrière le mur de défense.»

Kamui hocha la tête. _Moins il y avait de morts, mieux cela était._ Xander et Camilla s'étaient rangés à cet avis et Élise était enthousiaste, comme toujours. Les soldats norhians avaient un peu marmonné, voulant la gloire des combats, mais avaient suivi. Si cela permettait une invasion plus rapide et plus efficace, ils obéissaient. La route, selon Azura, débouchait près des champs, où l'armée pourrait faire des provisions. Ils pourraient ensuite fondre sur la capitale, l'armée stationnée à la frontière serait encore au prise avec celle de leur père et ne pourrait les arrêter.

Élise rattrapa ses grandes sœurs, et demanda, tirant sur la manche blanche de celle aux cheveux bleus «Comment va Léo? Comment il était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu?

\- Il est au palais. Il est prêt à protéger Ryoma jusqu'au bout.» Expliqua la jeune fille. Élise eut une moue pensive, et retourna auprès de Camilla, remontant sur son cheval.

Kamui chuchota, se penchant vers son amie «Peut-être pourra-t-on le raisonner? Avant la bataille finale contre Garon?»

\- Hum je ne penses pas. Il nous raillera pour ce plan et nous demandera pourquoi tu ne tente pas d'attaquer le roi pour le tuer sans le secours du trône. Et si la confiance et l'amour de ton frère et de tes sœurs vaut tous ces morts et les ravages dans ton pays natal.»

Kamui se demanda si il y avait un reproche là-dessous. Mais elle se concentra sur le chemin.

Ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de zone ronde, avec des hautes parois, avec deux chemins, un derrière, celui d'où ils venaient, et un devant.

«Étrange lieu.» Marmonna Xander «Il n'est pas naturel. On croirait un endroit qui aurait été créée par une veine dragunaire.» Il désigna les murs «Cela a été fait par la magie, c'est évident.»

Azura haussa les épaules «Peut-être Léo, il s'isolait dans la nature pour s'exercer durant ces derniers années. Il est très doué.»

Élise ouvrit de grands yeux, impressionnée par le spectacle «Ho mon grand frère est vraiment super fort!»

Camilla sourit, tapotant l'encolure de son nouveau dragon «Et bien, il est effectivement très doué.»

Kamui eut un pressentiment «Azura, es-tu certaine que Léo ne peut pas deviner que nous passons par là?» Quand elle n'eut aucune réponse , elle se tourna vers son amie mais il n'y avait personne, elle avait disparue. «Azura? Où est...»

Un grand éclat de lumière illumina le ciel et les deux chemins furent fermés, enfermant l'armée dans le cercle rocheux.

«Et voilà.» Léo apparut sur le sommet du gouffre «Et bien, je te remercie de ton assistance Kamui, tu as bien aidé Hoshido en nous livrant la famille royale de Nohr. Grâce à toi Hoshido va sans aucun doute remporter la guerre. Tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection.»

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés en sentant les regards vers elle. La suspicion subite dans celui de Xander. L'incompréhension dans celui de Camilla. «Non, il ment. C'est un plan qu'il a monté avec Azura, un plan pour nous diviser.»

Le jeune sorcier ricana «Mais tu étais d'accord non? Quand Azura t'en a parlé. Pour assassiner le roi Garon, idée pour laquelle tu as toute ma sympathie d'ailleurs.

\- Corrin! Tu veux tuer notre père?»

Léo eut un rictus «Mais moi je dois protéger mon pays d'adoption contre l'assaut d'un pays brutal.» Son pied frappa le sol sur une zone lumineuse, et des fissures s'ouvrirent alors dans les parois, de l'eau s' engouffrant dans le creux, le remplissant petit à petit. «Rendez vous tous ou vous serez noyés.»

Camilla eut un sourire «As-tu oublié nos unités volantes?» Elle leva une main et les soldats montés sur dragons s'envolèrent vers les bords du gouffre «A l'attaque!».

Léo ricana et leva une main, comme un signal. Une nuée de flèches tomba alors sur les hommes et femmes en armes. Le creux était cerné par les archers, qu'ils soient à pieds ou montés sur des kinshis. Takumi jaillit des buissons et la flèche bleue de son arc sacré transperça le dragon de Camilla, la faisant retomber dans l'eau boueuse.

Celle-ci continuait à monter, petit à petit, les chevaux hennissaient, se cabraient. Les sorciers tentaient d'utiliser leurs sorts contre les entrées, sans succès.

La panique commença à s'emparer des hommes qui hurlaient, beaucoup trop lourdement protégés pour pouvoir nager.

Certains se tournèrent vers Kamui «C'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui nous a amené ici.»

Une pierre vola et la frappa à la tête. Elle cria de douleur et tomba dans l'eau glacée. La douleur pulsait dans sa tempe, et du sang coulait le long de sa joue. La douleur physique n'était rien face à l'incompréhension. Et elle leva les yeux vers les rebords. Azura était là, aux côtés de Léo, Sakura à ses côtés, la jeune fille tenant un bâton secours dans ses mains.

«Azura, pourquoi?»

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Avant de se détourner. Léo pencha la tête de côté et cria «Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Hoshido. Même si nous sommes pacifique, nous avons nos limites.

\- L'armée de notre père vaincra.» répliqua Xander. «La grande muraille sera détruite! Et le prince Ryoma exécuté. A cette heure, il doit avoir prit la zone. Et doit marcher vers la capitale!»

Takumi ricana, ses yeux caramels brillant avec une profonde satisfaction «Ho je vous en prie prince, nous vous pensions plus intelligent. Croyez vous vraiment que je serais ici si Léo n'avait pas déjà tout prévu? L'attaque sur la grand muraille a eu lieu _ce matin_ vous savez?»

Le paladin noir se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose par terre et le lança dans les bras du prince de Nohr. Le casque que portait le général favori de son père. Il était unique.

Xander eut un goût amer dans la bouche «Non.

\- Et bien si.» Il haussa les épaules. «Je crois que tes menaces ne sont que du vent. Ryoma et son armée ont acculé ce qui reste de celle de votre paternel. Qui sera exécuté? Certainement pas mon frère.» Il sourit froidement et ajouta «Donc armée de Nohr, liez votre prince et vos princesses. Rendez les armes. Et Léo arrêtera l'eau. Sinon bonne chance pour nager avec votre armement.»

Tout était parfait, son imitation était parfaite. Ryoma et Hinoka luttaient toujours contre l'armée de Garon mais elle-ci était prise au piège. Un bouclier solide entourait le roi possédé et ses hommes, les vidant de leurs envies meurtrières. Ce conflit était gagné, sans aucun doute. Même si leur vrai ennemi était encore à abattre. Le magicien ricana. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de Xander, le Yato était déjà chargé de l'énergie de l'épée du paladin. Ils n'avaient donc plus besoin des royaux de Nohr. Seulement de Kamui. Il s'écria donc, d'une voix implacable «Je vous laisse dix minutes pour nous livrer vos princesses et votre prince, suite à cela, si vous refusez, j'accélérerais le débit.»

En hauteur, Takumi croisa les bras et souffla «A ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se décident?

\- Les hommes sont peureux face à la mort. Ça sera rapide.» Il se tourna vers Sakura «Ton bâton Secours est prêt?

\- Oui.» Elle plissa les yeux. «Je peux faire monter ici les prisonniers royaux. Et tu pourras alors stopper l'eau et la faire partir.»

L'archer hocha la tête «C'était très sadique comme plan. J'aime.» il se passa la main dans les cheveux «Et sinon, as-tu des idées pour les exigences de paix?»

Léo eut un sourire «Oui. De **_très très_** bonnes idées. Je suis certain que Ryoma se rangera à mon avis!

\- Arrêtes avec ce rictus sadique, tu fais peur à Sakura.» Marmonna Azura, levant les yeux au ciel.


	6. Conquête: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshido a gagné.  
> Et maintenant....

Ryoma abaissé son épée tâchée de sang. C'était terminé. La bataille était finie. Le bouclier protecteur de Léo s'évanouissait, désormais inutile. Et de nombreux soldats ennemis étaient attachés, ligotés, impuissants et vaincus «Nous avons gagné. Le plan a marché à la perfection.»

Hinoka le rejoignit, son pégase boitillant derrière elle «Oui. Garon est mort. Et les mages ont brûlés ce qui restait de lui, comme notre sœur l'avait conseillé. Il ne peut...plus nous nuire désormais.

\- Quelque chose n'allait pas. Azura avait raison.» Il serra les dents «Sans la protection de Léo..nous aurions eu de nombreux soucis. Et la victoire n'aurait pas été si évidente.»

La rousse caressa son destrier ailé «Penses-tu qu'ils s'en sortent?

\- Si le plan marche comme prévu? Oui.» Il eut un petit rire «Normalement il n'y a aucun risque pour eux. Vraiment. Je serais plus inquiet pour les Nohrians pour un peu.

\- Et que va-t-on faire pour Kamui?»

Ryoma prit une grande inspiration «Je ne sais pas.. Elle a trahi Hoshido. Je ne peux passer l'éponge si facilement, le peuple ne comprendrait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait changé d'avis entre temps et était revenue d'elle-même. Même si elle nous aide à...

\- Ne sois pas trop dur.»

Il répondit, presque sèchement «Je sais quoi faire ma sœur. Azura, Takumi, Léo et moi avons beaucoup parlé» Il s'éloigna, donnant quelques ordres aux ninja et samouraïs.

Hinoka baissa la tête, ses doigts dans la crinière de son amie, appuyant sa joue contre l'encolure blanche.

«Pourquoi les as-tu choisi Kamui? Pourquoi nous as-tu rejeté?»

_Si seulement tu savais..._

* * *

Kamui fut jeté dans une cellule, seule. Takumi et Léo se détournèrent, partant tranquillement, laissant Azura face à la grille. Celle-ci secoua la tête, l'air réellement attristée «Je suis désolée, j'aurais vraiment aimé que cela se termine autrement. Que nous pussions être des amies pour de vrais.

\- Pourquoi Azura? Les Nohrians étaient ta vraie famille.» Le goût amer de la trahison lui déchirait le cœur, elle refoula ses larmes. «Nous étions ta vraie famille.

\- Non.» Elle secoua la tête. «Je suis la fille de la reine Arête de Nohr, oui. Mais mon père n'est pas le roi Garon. Et ma mère ne venait même pas de Nohr. Je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec la famille royale nohrianne.» Elle pinça les lèvres «Et tant mieux.» Elle rajusta sa lance «Comme tu le vois, nos situation ne sont pas du tout similaire. De plus j'ai choisi ma famille de sang car la reine Mikoto, ta mère, était ma tante. Elle m'a élevé comme sa propre fille, je n'allais certainement pas lui tourner le dos, tourner le dos à mes frères et sœurs adoptifs. Tu vois, je suis un peu comme toi finalement.»

Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux «Nous sommes cousines alors? Mais... si je suis aussi ta famille, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?

\- Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser envahir _**mon**_ pays? Tuer ma famille? Non.» Elle se détourna «En tout cas, félicitation, ton choix à apporté la ruine sur Nohr. Garon est mort. Et avec le traité que Xander va devoir signer, la ruine de ton cher pays est assurée. Après tout quand on agresse quelqu'un, il faut savoir s'attendre à un retour de flamme.»

Elle partit, laissant une jeune fille effondrée. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Peur, douleur, angoisse...un goût de cendre emplissait sa bouche. Elle était seule, et elle sentait qu'elle le resterait longtemps.

_La ruine sur Nohr._

_Nohr qui souffrait déjà tellement de la faim, des révoltes..._

Hoshido n'accepterait jamais de commerce équitable maintenant. Le pays allait sombrer dans la famille, dans le désespoir. Les peuples allaient se soulever et Nohr allait éclater.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Qu'allait demander Ryoma dans le traité? Des minerais? De l'or? De l'argent? Des garanties? Elle?

_Tu es bien arrogante pour pense que tu feras partie du traité._

* * *

Xander serra les poings devant le traité. Une somme d'argent en réparation des dommages causées, et de l'agression, associés à des minerais et de l'or. Jusqu'ici, rien d'inhabituel. Mais Hoshido exigeait également l'indépendance de Chève et de la Tribu des Glaces. Et si un accord de commerce faisait partie du traité, le prix des denrées serait élevé pendant quelques années. Enfin Kamui redevenait Hoshidian avec interdiction de se rendre à Nohr ou à eux de la contacter.

_Je paye pour mon père._

Il prit la plume entre ses doigts, prenant une inspiration, luttant contre la colère. «Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

\- Tout dépend Xander.» Déclara Léo, croisant les jambes face à lui. «Ce traité sera appliqué si tu refuses de nous écouter.

\- Mais? Parce que tu as préparé un ''mais'' non?

\- Oui. Effectivement.» Léo échangea un regard avec Ryoma et se pencha vers lui «Si Tu acceptes de nous aider, le conditions du traité seront considérablement allégées. Et beaucoup plus sympathiques pour Nohr.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Signer un traité désavantageux ou me soumettre à vos exigences, ce qui me permettra d'avoir un traité meilleur à la fin?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Très bien, je n'ai pas le choix. De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Nous avons besoin de ton épée, donc de toi et de Yato, donc de Kamui.»

Xander s'empêcha à temps de corriger, et déclara «Et pour quelle raisons?

\- Arrêter un être qui pourrait détruire nos deux royaumes.»

* * *

Kamui sursauta quand Yato fut jetée à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux sur Takumi qui la fixait, de ses yeux perçants.

«Tu...» Commença-t-elle, avisant qu'elle aurait parfaitement le temps de s'emparer de l'arme avant qu'il ne réagisse.

L'archer la jaugea du regard «Tu as ton arme, pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas?»

Elle tourna la tête «je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer..ou de me tuer. Je ne fuirais pas ce que j'ai fais.»

Takumi soupira, et se détourna «Prends ton arme et suis-moi...tu as une occasion de réparer tes actes»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le moment je fais une pause pour me concentrer sur les autres fics (et sur les nouvelles) donc cette fic est terminée pour le moment
> 
> Peut-être ferais-je Héritage/Révélation plus tard.
> 
> A moins que je ne change d'avis.


End file.
